elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisin Deep-Raed
Hisin Deep-Raed is a Nord who resides in Morrowind. He can be found in the West Gash region, west of Ald'ruhn. He has been paralyzed by a witch, so even if he is attacked, he will not be able to fight back. Interactions The Paralyzed Barbarian Hisin has been magically infected by a witch's disease, causing him to be paralyzed. He asks for the Nerevarine's help to dispelling the effect, either with a Cure Paralysis spell, or by giving him a Potion of Cure Common Disease. Inventory *Nordic Battle Axe *The Icecap *Nordic Fur Left Gauntlet *Nordic Fur Right Gauntlet *Nordic Fur Boots *Random amount of Dialogue Greeting "You! You will speak with me now or you shall feel the bite of my axe! When this enchantment wears off, Hisin Deep-Raed will shed some blood!" :enchantment "Aye. A foul witch has given me some enchanted disease, leaving me rooted to this spot. She called it Witchwither. Foul temptress! I had been her escort; she was a big woman, friendly...you know. Then the damned witch ensorcelled me, leaving me at this spot, nealry naked, to display my shame to the world! Hisin Deep-Raed is not accustomed to being mocked, stranger! I shall paint the ground with her entrails!" ::I can help you. I'll find you a potion that will cure your paralyzation. "You have honor, name. I am a man of standing among my people. My father and my father's father, and his father before him, have had songs sung of their deeds, and I shall be no different. I distrust potions in general, but bring me one from a reputable alchemist, release me from this bondage, and I will reward you. Then I shall cleave that whore in twain!" :::potion of Cure Common Disease "Ah, you've got the potion. Give it to me! Yes, yes! I'm free of this enchantment! Hisin Deep-Raed calls you friend, name. Take this, my family's helm, Icecap. It was worn by my father, and his father, and by his father before him. It will protect you from the coldest of nights. Wear it with honor. Now, I must go kill that witch. I shall plant her head on a stake for all to see!" ::I should be able to cure your paralyzation with a spell. "You've a spell to cure this malady? If this is a trick, stranger, yours will be the second neck I snap. Never mind. Go ahead with your spell...I couldn't be worse off than I am now. Treat me fairly, name, and I will reward you. Hisin Deep-Raed shall have his revenge!" :::After successfully casting the spell "Ahhhh...you've removed this enchantment with your spell to cure disease!" ::::spell to Cure Disease "Well done, name! For a magic-user, you have a great deal of honor! Take this, my family's helm, Icecap. It was worn by my father, and his father, and by his father before him. It will protect you from the coldest of nights. Wear it with honor. Now, I must go kill that witch. I shall plant her head on a stake for all to see!" ::Sorry, there's nothing I can do for you. You'll just have to wait for it to wear off. "Bah! I'll rid myself of this disease through sheer force of will! You'd best be going stranger, for when I break free, I'll want to test the blade of my axe, and your neck will work just fine." Appearances * ru:Хисин Дип-Раэд